Ray's Inflation
by ianon2013
Summary: Ray goes out for a walk until he finds a mysterious factory on Mobius. (2005 Oompa Loompas, 1971 inflation. Might be a sequel. Yes I know in the comics, he doesn't stammer anymore, I'll fix that soon.)
1. Lemon Ray

Ray's Inflation

8/5/2014

(Ray and Mighty is from Sonic Universe and Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Warning: I may suck at Ray's stammering.)

(Ray's stammering examples; B–blah blah b–blah: normal stammering. B–blah b–blah b–blah: a little nervous stammering. B–b–blah b–b–blah b–b–blah: really nervous stammering.)

It was evening where Ray is, exploring and enjoying nature in the forest. But he wasn't lost, the smart squirrel tied twine to the backyard fence of the Chaotix house. Thankfully he had fifteen more packs of long twine to tie to the end when the line had reached a limit. But right now, Ray had one last pack of twine with him, so when he uses it until it's limit, he can go back.

It was getting colder out, also he was in the city… no one was around because it's not abandoned, it's because no one lives there since there are no houses except a factory in the middle with many roads and concrete walkways. He looks at a sign that he walks to, it said 'Factory Street City.' _Factory Street City, I wonder what this factory makes_. Ray wondered, then tied the long twine rope to the sign and started walking to the entrance. The entrance had a huge gate and was made of gold. Yet there were two guards walking back and forth in front of it, it was a no way in.

_Wait, maybe there's another way in!_ He thought. _Maybe on the rooftop_. That's when he lifted his arms up, showing his yellow patagiums (flight flaps) and started running. After having a good take off run, he flapped his arms down and started soaring up. Then he moved his arms up and down until he was flying several feet up in the air, soon was high above the factory and started to glide downwards. Round and round he went until the yellow squirrel finally landed.

_This is gonna be easy_. He thought, and then looked around the roof for an entrance to the factory. _There has to be a skylight around here_. He kept looking until he found what he needed, of course it's obvious; a skylight. There was a circle hoop next to it and the skylight was open, easy entrance. Ray used the last of the twine to tie around the hoop, he looked into the room he was entering… darkish like a laser tag arena with little light. He was glad that the twine was black, but Ray might be easy to see due to his yellow fur.

Then he lowered the twine down and started making his way in, holding onto the twine as he slid down like a fireman going down a pole. Once he touched the ground, instantly he went into hiding. There were many inventions in here, the place could be a difficult hide–and–seek showground. As he hid and tried to make his way to some kind of exit wherever it was… or if there is one.

But the reason why he's sneaking is because there are people in the room, lots of them, and all men. They were human; really short humans… but not midgets. Black hair, white skin, wore a white jumpsuit or uniform with two purple W's and matching white boots. Ray was nearly their size, but some of them had a blue outfit. He kept sneaking around, and when he looked behind him to hide somewhere else. One of the short humans was behind him. Like a police, he inspected the squirrel; patting his body down, feeling inside the gloves and checking the jacket… Ray was completely clean.

The short man petted the ten year old Mobian on the head. "So, a squirrel that can stand on hind legs like a human. That's no ordinary." The man said, "Yellow fur, blue eyes. Wearing boots, gloves and a jacket… can you talk?" Ray nodded, also blushed a bit. "I–I–I can t–talk," answering the man, stammering his words. "I–I'm guessing I–I'm in t–trouble n–now." The man raised a brow, "you broke in. No weapon or anything, I'm guessing you aren't working as a spy for anyone to steal any of our boss' secret recipes for his candies. So you're clean."

"S–spy? S–steal? P–people do t–that?" Ray asked, and the man nodded as he lowered the brow. "Our boss is pure genius. Rival candy companies send spies to steal his creation's recipes to sell as their own. But it doesn't happen anymore since we moved here to Mobius, still offering his candy to Earth. Keeping this planet under secrecy," explaining to the kid. "S–smart c–choice, so t–this is p–place is a c–candy factory?" Ray asked. "Yes," the man answered the yellow squirrel, "and how did you get in here?" questioning Ray's get–in.

"I–I used t–twine, then m–made my w–way down the s–skylight."

"What did you use to tie it to?"

"A m–metal r–ring. So w–what does t–this place m–make?" Ray asked.

"As long as you keep it a secret, I'll tell you," the man said, taking Ray's wrist and they started walking. The man showed him some weird contraption with multi–colored balls coming out, about the size of a botchy ball. "This is the Gobstopper maker, it's like jawbreakers but bigger, yet they can't be dissolved or get smaller when you suck on them," the man said. Ray saw one of the men wearing a wet suit with scuba gear, the squirrel waved at him, and the man in the tank waved back. "S–so, n–no offence or a–anything, but, w–what are y–you?" asking the man.

"This might sound crazy to you, but I'm an Oompa Loompa. Silly name for a kind like us, all of us, even though we have the face of mankind. We still speak our own language though. My name in my own language might be hard for you to pronounce, but you can call me Markus, my American name," the Oompa Loompa said, then held out his right hand. Ray grabbed it and gave it a little shake. "I–its nice t–to meet y–you, M–Markus, I'm R–Ray the F–Flying S–Squirrel," then turned his eyes to a different machine. "H–hey, w–what does t–that one d–do?" Ray questioned, pointing at it.

The two let go and Markus turned to the machine. "Oh, that one? It's an invention we gave up on a month ago. The product it made had a few bugs, we still tried fixing it, but the boss said let it be," Markus said as he walked to the invention with Ray behind him. The Oompa Loompa stopped and turned to the Squirrel, putting his hands on the furry yellow shoulders to get him closer.

"But secretly, every night I have been trying to get the bug fixed when our boss is asleep. I don't know if I got it right, but I'm afraid to find out. Don't tell our boss or any other Oompa Loompas, I don't want him or them get mad at me for trying to do something that we're not allowed to," Markus said, whispering in one of Ray's ears.

"I–I won't t–tell, I'll k–keep it t–to m–myself," Ray whispered/muttered. "But, I–I would l–like to t–try it o–out for y–you." Markus blinked, "are you sure?" asking Ray, and the Squirrel nodded. "Okay, Ray. If you want to do it, I'm not stopping you, but just be careful," the Oompa Loompa said, before pressing a button "and thankfully I got the machine to be quiet."

The invention gave out a soft hum as it worked its process until there was a stick of gum coming out. "That's i–it?" Ray question, then took the slip of gum from its holder. "That's it, Ray. But like I said before, I don't know if I got it down right, so just chew slowly," Markus warned the Mobian. When Ray put it in his mouth, he took the Oompa Loompa's advice, chewing it carefully and slowly. The first thing he tasted was Tomato Soup, hot and creamy. But wished it came with grilled cheese sandwiches fresh off the pan.

"I–isn't Tomato S–soup a w–weird flavor f–for gum?" Ray questioned. Markus nodded, "yes, I know Ray. I questioned that too when our boss wanted to make a Three Course Meal Chewing Gum. Found it strange when the first Oompa Loompa tried it until it gotten… well…I don't know how to describe it, but it was shocking when we saw the results at the end."

Ray nodded, "I s–see. So w–what happened a–at the e–end? I'm p–probably guessing t–the bug d–did something t–that the g–gum wasn't m–meant to d–do." Markus nodded, "you're very right my friend. And I think you're about to have the Second Course in any second, and slow down on your chewing a bit, you're going a bit too fast."

The squirrel snapped and went back to his slower pace, "s–sorry, I d–didn't realize u–until you t–told me." Flattening his ears against his head, showing that he's guilty or sorry for what he's done. Markus petted Ray on the head again, "it's okay. I'm not mad at you, I was just letting you know," the Oompa Loompa said. "And you're really soft," Markus added, scratching Ray behind the ears.

"T–thanks Markus," Ray said, and then the Second Course kicked in. Hot Baked Potato, crispy skin with butter, shredded cheese and fried bacon. "Mmm, t–this Second C–course tastes b–better than t–the First, h–how in t–the world d–did your b–boss develop s–such a t–thing? I m–mean I b–bet you O–Oompa Loompas f–found a f–formula or s–something to m–make the T–Three Course M–Meal Chewing G–Gum, and t–then made a m–machine to p–process it."

"That might be true, yet I don't know how the formula was made because I didn't work in the Inventing Room back then. But I did see the results of what happened when the gum lost its flavor," Markus said. "I d–do wonder w–what happened a–at the e–end for t–that Oompa L–Loompa? Maybe I–I might f–find out w–when the g–gum is d–done," Ray said. The Second Course was over and the Third came. "Ooh, L–lemon Meringue P–Pie with a h–hint of K–Key Lime," The Mobian Squirrel said, with his eyes lighting up a bit.

"I–It taste l–like those G–Girl Scout C–Cookies," Ray added. He kept chewing until the gum somehow disappeared from his mouth. "H–huh? That's w–weird I d–didn't swallow i–it," Ray said with a confused look on his face. "Ah, that's part of the chewing gum. Once it's done, it dissolves in your mouth so then you wouldn't have to worry about spitting it out, and Lemon Meringue pie? That's weird. I thought it was always Blueberry pie with Vanilla Ice–Cream," Markus questioned.

"Ooh, e–even better t–than Lemon p–pie," Ray said happily. "Well, g–guess like t–the bug i–is gone!" After saying those two sentences, his belly started to make him feel really full and have a slight tummy ache. "W–wow, that g–gum really f–fills you u–up," Ray said in amazement, and then his stomach felt fuller and fuller like he ate too much, feeling a bit more sore. "Oh, a l–lot. It f–fills you u–up a l–lot," putting one hand on his stomach, rubbing it a bit. "I f–feel bloated."

Markus felt his forehead, using the front and back of his hand. Then noticed Ray's tan mussel has become a slight yellow. "Oh no, it didn't work, I knew this would happen!" the Oompa Loompa said. "I'm sorry, Ray for what's gonna happen to you next in a bit." The Squirrel gave Markus a confused look, and then his small belly started to inflate.

Ray felt is stomach puff out and looked at it. _Oh dear, what's happening to me?_ "M–Markus, d–do y–you k–know w–why I–I'm b–being b–blown u–up?" Ray asked his Oompa Loompa friend. "Yes, you're turning into a lemon ball, being filled with lemon juice, but I don't think you'll explode when it's finished," Markus answered his Mobian friend.

Suddenly Ray's front, hips and butt all began to bloat outwards, catching up to his grown belly, followed by thighs.

"M–m–me? e–e–explode?!" Ray questioned with worry, eyes widening a bit. "No Ray, you might not," Markus answered. "I–i–is t–t–that w–w–what h–h–happened t–t–to t–t–the o–o–others? T–t–they i–i–inflated a–a–and e–e–exploded?" Ray questioned more. "No, they got painlessly got juiced out. Do you want me to do that for you?" Markus asked. "I–I don't k–know," Ray said, trying to shrug.

_This… this doesn't feel so bad at all!_ Ray thought, smiling to himself. "I–it almost f–feels very n–nice! I t–think I s–sorta like i–it!" then did small hip twists, feeling sweet lemon juice sloshing around inside. His body was getting larger and larger by the minute. Ray's tummy bloated out further and further, along with his bottom, waist and back, while the legs and arms also bloated up, making Ray unable to move them.

"You… you like it?" Markus asked, and Ray smiled. "I–I like i–it very m–much, Markus," the Oompa Loompa smiled back as his buddy swelled up. "Well, you seem to be the first to say that. Do you want to meet our boss? He's very nice," Markus said. Ray did his best to nod, "S–sure, I w–would love t–to meet h–him. Only a–after my i–inflation's done o–okay?" Markus nodded and watched. Ray looked at his swelling body, _oh my. I'm getting bigger and bigger, I feel so juicy and sweet. But I can't stay like this for long, the Chaotix __**need**__ me_. Ray thought, feeling his arms and legs become absorbed into his sphering body. Ray's feet still touched the ground, as arms absorbed and let his hands stick out with his wrists. But legs absorbed, letting his feet stick out with his ankles. Soon Ray felt something weird in his tummy, probably telling him that it's over.

"I–I'm done, b–but my j–jacket feels w–weird," Ray said. Markus took off Ray's blue jacket and put it on himself. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of the jacket. Now I'll show you to the boss. But first, do you want to be rolled or walk on your own?" Markus asked the Squirrel. "I–I'll walk o–on my o–own," Ray said. "All right, that's fine by me. But the way to get there is in a glass elevator. Don't worry, its bullet and shatterproof, completely indestructible. So there is no way an Everlasting Gobstopper can take it down."

Ray gave out a whistle, "a–and I t–though my f–friend M–Mighty was t–tough," he said, then the two began walking to the elevator. "Mighty? Who's Mighty?" Markus asked. "M–my brother s–slash friend. H–he's a M–Mobian Armadillo, s–sixteen, and h–has super s–strength," Ray explained. "He's r–really nice a–and loyal." he added. "So he adopted you?" Markus asked.

"Y–yes," Ray said, and then realized he's been gone from home for a long time. "Nut M–Muffins! He m–must be s–so worried, w–wondering where I–I am r–right now! I–It must b–be night a–already," the Squirrel said in worry. "And I–I must b–be in s–so much t–trouble for s–staying out l–late past m–my curfew."

That's when a ding–dong sound came onto the announcements, then heard a lady say; "Ray the Flying Squirrel, your friends want to see you in Mr. Wonka's lobby room." Then they heard "and you can take your time," in the background. _That's probably Mighty_. Ray thought. Once they approached the glass elevator, Markus pressed a button and they went inside it. Then the Oompa Loompa pressed a button on the side of it before putting his arm down. "Just to let you know that this isn't your ordinary elevator, it can take you left or right, up or down, forward or back."

Ray smiled a bit, "t–then I m–must be o–on the c–coolest elevator e–ever built." Markus put an arm around the inflated Squirrel to keep him from falling. "I want you to have something," Markus said, before showing Ray a lemon amulet. The chain was silver, but the amulet was shaped as a lemon with a yellow gemstone in it. "This will let you become your lemon inflated self whenever you want, think of it as a Friendship gift from me to you." The Oompa Loompa put it on Ray, and the two smiled at each other. Then the ten year old broke down into tears, "I–I'll m–miss y–you, M–Markus," walking close to him that their bodies were touching, trying to hug his new Oompa Loompa friend.

"Ray, don't cry," Markus said, "I bet we'll see each other again." But Ray shook his head, "i–it c–can't h–happen. I–if D–Doctor E–Eggman f–found o–out I–I h–had a–an a–ally, h–he m–might f–find y–you a–and k–kill y–you. A–along w–with t–the o–other O–Oompa L–Loompas, W–Wonka, a–and p–probably b–burn d–down t–the f–factory, o–or b–bomb i–it."

Markus shook his head, "I don't think he'll find me that easily, Ray. I bet he doesn't know this place or anything, so we're all safe." The Oompa Loompa looked at Ray.

"If you're wise, then listen to me. Keep your chin up and live happily. You and I may live afar, doesn't mean we have each other in our heart. We might see each another day, from the sun's awakening to its last ray. Have no fear, don't shed another tear. We both had a good hello, it's time to say goodbye, but please don't cry. If you miss me, and I'll miss you, together we shall remember each other bold and true. But when we're apart, it doesn't stop me from loving you."

Markus then gave a kiss to Ray on the cheek, and gave him a hug. "I love you too," the Squirrel said, not even stammering his words. "I'm ready to go home," Ray said, then turned back to normal. "That's good, and I wish you a safe farewell. But I hope someday we'll see each other again," Markus said, giving him one last hug before the elevator doors open. They broke apart, and Ray left the elevator then faced the Oompa Loompa. The two faced each other. Ray waved to him, and then Markus waved back. He pressed a button to go back to the Invention Room, watching his friend fade away from sight as he went away.

Markus started to cry, closing his eyes with head held high. _I will remember you my friend_. He thought, _I will remember you… always_.

–

Oh my Gods! I'm crying like a crocodile right now! I cannot believe I turned an inflation story to a romance/friendship one like that! And the poem, I had to wrack my brain out to make it be a beautiful friendship moment! This story is defiantly a keeper! Also I bet you guys are crying right now and feel touched. But this isn't a Oompa Loompa X Ray kinda thing, Markus said he loved Ray as a _friend_, not as a _boy_friend. Anyways, I'm glad I finished this story, but I got to work on my Impmon in Wonderland story since I haven't touched it in like… a month. So yeah, gotta work on that. Anyways, keep an eye out for more inflation stories! See ya!

"I've never felt this kind of power before, and this time I'm fighting for what's right! Feels pretty good when you've got something to fight for. Hey, who knew?" ~Beezlemon.

"Everyone hates me. I'd hate me too, if I were everyone." ~Impmon.


	2. Ray and Mighty's Inflation

Ray and Mighty's Inflation

11/14/1014

It's been weeks since he met Markus. Also he applied for a job at the factory. He could either work in the Invention or Nut room. Also was notified by Willy Wonka, that he was gonna give some kids and adults a tour around the factory. Ray wore a yellow Willy Wonka jumpsuit uniform with a matching hat. As he worked with Markus, he could hear Willy Wonka's voice.

"Hi Ray," Willy said, noticing the flying squirrel. Ray turned around, seeing four kids and five adults. One of them was his boss. "Oh, hi, Mr. Wonka, How's the tour going along?" Ray asked. "Great," Wonka said, before turning to the guests, "That's Ray the Flying Squirrel. He works here at the factory with the other Oompa Loompas, Ray is also a beginner's detective," Wonka added, bragging about the Squirrel.

Ray smiled and waved to the kids. "Hi," he said to them. And the kids waved back, except one boy with curly hair. He just pouted and rolled his eyes. (That's Mike TeeVee who did that, not Charlie.) Ray kinda felt a little upset when that boy did not smile and wave back. The Mobian got closer to the group. "So, who are the lucky winners? And why is there one missing?" Ray asked.

"He got sucked up in a pipe in the Chocolate Room after falling into the river," Willy explained. Ray tried not to laugh hearing that, but you got to admit, it's a little funny. "And the kids, this is Violet Beauregarde. Veruca Salt. Charlie Bucket and Mike TeeVee," Willy added, pointing to each kid. But it was easy to tell whose kid's parents were who's just by standing next to them. But Ray guessed that Charlie brought an uncle or grandparent over.

"It's nice to meet you," Ray said smiling. "Just like what Mr. Wonka said. My name is Ray the Squirrel," he added, holding out a gloved hand. Each child and adult shook it, but Veruca couldn't help but feel the soft yellow fur on his head. "You're so soft," she said in a British accent. "Thank you," Ray said, blushing, "so what have you showed them in here so far?" Ray asked his boss.

"I showed them the Gobstopper machine, now I'm gonna show them this one," Willy said before pointing at the Three Course Meal gum. Ray's eyes widened, "oh–ho–ho–ho! I remember Markus telling me about that one, it's my most favorite Willy Wonka Machine Candy Product in the whole entire Inventing Room," the yellow Mobian said.

"Really? Well then," Wonka said, before taking out a card. "It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is…" Wonka stopped to switch the cue cards. "…all you will ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie."

Wonka then pulled a lever, and the machine made the gum. "It sounds weird." Veruca sneered. "It sounds like my kinda gum." Violet said as she sprang forward and grabbed the gum in her hand.

"I, I'd rather you didn't. There's still one or two thing that are. . ." Ray tried but she cut him off.

"I'm the world–record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." she snapped and stuffed the whole thing into her mouth.

*Ray's P.O.V*

"How is it, honey?" Mrs. Beauregarde said a little too smugly for my liking. I had just said that there are complications and she is spurring her daughter on to eat it? How disgusting. Ew. Horrible woman. "It's amazing! Tomato soup. I can feel it running down my throat." Violet exclaimed. Yes, Wonka is a genius. "Yeah, spit it out." I told her but once again I was ignored. "Young lady, I think you'd better–" At least Mr. Wonka tried to help me and could see that she was in the wrong. A little smile came to my face. Mr. Wonka was interrupted as Violet's eyes widened.

"It's changing. Roast beef with baked potato. Crispy skin and butter." she cried and kept on chewing. "Keep chewing, kiddo. My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing–gum meal." Mrs. Beauregarde said, and smirked at the others in the room. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Veruca had a sour look on her face. "Yeah. I'm just a little concerned about the–" Mr. Wonka said, yet interrupted, _again_. "Blueberry pie and ice cream." Violet cried cutting over Mr. Wonka and I sighed. She obviously brought this on herself.

"That part." I said tiredly, and was ready for what would happen next. It took about five seconds before someone realized what was happening to the gum chewing little girl. "What's happening to her nose?" Veruca asked, and everyone turned to look at the girl properly for a look. "It's turning blue." Mr. Salt said shocked and confused. _Well it is her own fault for not listening to me nor Mr. Wonka_, I thought glumly. "Your whole nose has gone purple." Mrs. Beauregarde frowned as she looked at her daughter. I gulped and worried my lip, Mr. Wonka did the same. I was a little worried about Mrs. Beauregarde's reaction and response if I was honest. That woman scared me. And disgusted me. Uh–ew, is what I thought of her.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked and touched her nose. I took a step back as I knew what would happen now and I didn't want to see it. "Violet, you're turning violet. What's happening?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked frantically. I gulped before Mr. Wonka answered and looked at him. He looked a little worried. "Well, Ray told you I hadn't got it quite right. 'Cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry."

With that he jumped behind the machine that made the chewing gum and decided to hide. I could just see him, but not fully, but I decided to join with him. I could still hear what was going on though and listened in. I could see her getting bigger and grinned slightly. The little girl's own fault and beside it was a good thing. She was being taught a lesson with all of this. Not that she knew this right now but she would in time, as would all the others in the group. Even the parents that brought them here today.

"Mother? What's happening to me?" I heard Violet cry and I was shocked, well not too much, to note that she still had the gum in her mouth. "She's swelling up." I heard Charlie's grandpa or uncle gasp. "Like a blueberry." Charlie said, finishing his sentence. As she was blowing up, Mr. Wonka snuck around the other side of the machine and popped up next to Mrs. Beauregarde and smiled as she flinched from the shock.

"I've tried it on, like, twenty Oompa–Loompas, and each one ended up as a blueberry. It's just weird." He told her and laughed from the awkwardness. I hated awkwardness. "But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" Mrs. Beauregarde said and I frowned slightly. _Is that all she cared about?_ From the look on Mr. Wonka's face, I could tell that was what she was thinking. _What a horrible woman_, I thought and gulped. "You could put her in a county fair." Veruca suggested viciously but I couldn't help but smile. She had gotten rid of the tension. Kind of. She didn't seem to like it as she glared at me.

But I had to admit, that was funny. I looked at the Blueberry Violet and flew up to her until I sat on her shoulder. "Hi Violet," I said smiling. "Hey Ray," she said back, sounding not very happy. "Veruca's insult hurt you?" I asked, and she tried to nod. Then I smiled and whispered in her ear; "well, it doesn't matter anyways. I saw her get her ticket on the news, and I found out that she didn't find it herself like you and the others. Her father bought many boxes of Wonka Bars, and the workers to his Nut Factory had to search through every bar to find the ticket, doing her search work."

Her eyes widened, "really?" she asked, before hiccupping up Blueberry juice and it dripped down. But I lick it up, "mmm, the juice within you is sweet," I compliment. Her cheeks blush a navy, and I chuckle. "It's okay; I was inflated by the gum too. But I was smaller than this," I added. Violet raised a brow at me, and I nodded. "Yeah, I was just testing it. Turned into a lemon squirrel, but Markus the Oompa Loompa gave me a magic necklace and I can inflate myself anytime I want."

I think she smiled. "So, what do you think is gonna happen to me?" Violet asked. "You'll probably get juiced," I replied, "and don't worry, you won't explode or anything. Also you won't get hurt getting juiced, I seen many Oompa Loompas blow up and get squeezed out." I think she smiled again. "Thanks Ray for the heads up," Violet said happily. "You're welcome Violet. And just to let you know that winning isn't everything, you have to lose sometimes. You might get frustrated sometimes, but hey, that's being a good sport. And I doubt your mom has ever heard of it," I added and she laughed.

"Okay, no more gum chewing for me. And no more chewing gum world breaking stuff, when I get back from doing karate, I'm gonna play and be fair," she said. "Good girl, now let's get rid of this gum from behind your ear," I said, taking a tissue out and putting the gum in. "Oh, lucky you. The gum didn't get stuck in your hair." Then I tossed the wadded tissue in the trash. "Thanks Ray, you really opened my eyes," Violet said, and then I hugged her. "You're welcome, Vi'. But do you want me to record what happens to Veruca?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I'm kinda curious what would happen to her," Vi' said. "Me too, but I gotta get going. You don't mind me sliding down your back, do ya'?" I asked, and she shook her head. "Thanks Vi', I'll meet you at the Juicing Room soon," I say before sliding down her back. Once my feet touched the floor, I saw one of the squirrels from the Nut Room. Thankfully I've been practicing my inner squirrel communication skills.

"_Hi there, little guy. Why have you come so far from the Nut Room?"_ I asked in squirrel language. Making chittering noises using my tongue and teeth. _"Hi Ray, it's nothing. I'm just taking my break, that's all,"_ the squirrel said. _"Oh okay. Hey, listen. Mr. Wonka is about to take the guests into the Nut Room. And I need to let the other squirrels know about this,"_ I said, then pulled out a golf ball sized cherry with it's stem and gave it to him. _"Make sure the girl in red gets this, and make sure that the others don't pounce on her until I give the signal, got it?"_ I asked, and the squirrel nodded. _"Got it,"_ the squirrel said, giving me a salute before running away.

Violet and her horrible mother were gone, but four adults and three kids were in the room. Once Mr. Wonka was done talking, I said; "Come on. Let's boogie." Then Mr. Wonka and I led them from another door at the other side of the room and out into a hallway. "Without the boat, we'll have to move double–time just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see," Mr. Wonka said.

"Mr. Wonka?" I heard someone ask and looked around to see Charlie standing behind us. "Yeah?" Mr. Wonka asked. "Why did you decide to let people in?" Charlie asked. "Well, so they could see the factory, of course." Mr. Wonka said. "But why now? And why only five?" his grandpa/uncle asked and Wonka mentally groaned. Luckily Mike ruined it. "What's the special prize, and who gets it?" he asked rudely. "The best kind of prize is a sur–prise." I laughed and carried on walking. Like I was ever going to tell… hah, yeah right. Er… no.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asked spitefully and pushed Mike out the way. "No. Maybe. I don't know." Mr. Wonka said distractedly. "But that's what you get from chewing gum all day. It's just disgusting." Mr. Wonka added. "If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike drawled. "Once again, you really shouldn't mumble. 'Cos it's kinda starting to bum me out." Mr. Wonka said and smirked at him. "Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asked. "No." Mr. Wonka breath, seconds later while he was in La–La–Land. "I'm sorry, I was having a flashback." Mr. Wonka said dazed.

"I see." Mr. Salt murmured and pulled his daughter closer to him. "These flashbacks happen often?" Mr. Teavee asked and Mr. Wonka smiled. "Increasingly… Today." Mr. Wonka chuckled nervously and carried on walking down the hallway. I felt a presence come up behind me and looked to my right. It was Veruca. "Hi." she said smiling, and I smiled back. "Hi." I said. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yep." I said cheerily and she smiled back. "Good, such a cutie Squirrel you are," she whispered and looked away. "Heh." I chuckled and smiled to myself. We came to a stop at the Nut Room and Mr. Salt smiled.

"Ah, this is a room I know all about. For you see, Mr. Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." he said and handed Mr. Wonka a business card. He didn't even bother to look at it. Why would he need it? So he chucked it behind his back. "Are you using the Havermax four thousand to do your sorting?" Mr. Salt asked. "No. You're really weird." Mr. Wonka laughed and led them inside of the room. The room was white with a huge glass ball hanging in the centre on the room with pipes leading from it to the squirrels underneath that sorted through the nuts. There was a huge hole in the floor to where the bad nuts go.

"This room is one of my favorites, I really love the color of how it's painted and designed," I said. "Is it also because you like nuts since you're a Squirrel?" Mr. Salt asked before chuckling, I got to admit. He was funny and right. "Of course, why would I not love this room for the nuts?" I questioned, then we both chuckle.

"Squirrels." Veruca exclaimed. Just like Violet did when it came to the gum. "Yeah. Squirrels. These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." Mr. Wonka explained. "You use squirrels? Why not use Oompa–Loompas?" Mr. Salt asked curiously. "Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time," I explained, "You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad? Oh, look. Look. I think that one's got a bad nut." I said and they all looked down to one of the squirrels who tapped the nut, put it to his ear, and then threw it to the floor and it slid down the chute.

Speaking of nuts, I pulled out my package of Nutter Butters, opening it and gave on to Veruca who happily ate it. "Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one." Veruca demanded and my one of my eyebrows rose. "Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets." Mr. Salt said weakly and Veruca glared at him. "All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" she snapped and I noticed everyone looked shocked.

"All right, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." Mr. Salt sighed and I knew he was trying to avoid asking Mr. Wonka for one. I grinned slightly. "But I don't want any old squirrel, I want a trained squirrel. Like Ray." Veruca told him and he sighed deeply before he grabbed his check book. "Very well. Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." he told Mr. Wonka and I looked up, pretending I wasn't listening in. Heh. Veruca looked at Mr. Wonka _and_ I with a big fake smile as though to win me over. Well it didn't, it made it worse. Ha, as though she could win me over.

"Please Ray," she asked, then gave me puppy eyes, as if those would work on me. "I'm sorry, I gotta agree with my boss. They're not for sale. Those trained squirrels aren't like trained dogs; they're trained pacifically for seeing if a nut is good or bad and to open the good nuts," I said, trying to reason with her.

"Oh, they're not for sale. She can't have one." Mr. Wonka said slowly with a smile, making sure she would understand. Veruca's smiled dropped and anger entered her eyes and her head snapped to Mr. Salt. "Daddy." she said with a warning in her voice. Mr. Salt looked torn and didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry, darling. Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable." I said, impersonating Mr. Salt. I stuck my chin out and my nose in the air, and Mr. Salt looked a little annoyed. "If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." Veruca said before leaving, and there was disappointment in her voice which made me frown. She has no reason to be disappointed.

"Veruca." Mr. Salt shouted trying to get her to come back which didn't work. "Little girl?" Mr. Wonka called. "Veruca, come back here at once. Veruca." Mr. Salt said more sternly but she continued to ignore him as she looked around. "Little girl? Don't touch that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy." I said so she had her warning and nothing was down to me anymore... or Mr. Wonka. She stopped and smiled. "I'll have you." she said and went to grab it. The squirrel she was reaching for, and the same one I met with in the Inventing Room, looked at me, and then I gave it a nod.

Then they all jumped on her and she yelped and tried to get them off. "Veruca. Veruca. Veruca!" Mr. Salt was shouting over and over again. Mr. Salt looked at me frantically and Mr. Wonka grabbed the huge set of keys. Then started to look through them even though I knew which one it was. "Let's find the key. Nope. Not that one." He said to himself as Mr. Wonka purposely put the wrong key in the gate.

"Daddy!" Veruca cried as she was now being pinned to the floor.

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt yelled again and shook the gate.

That's when I flew to Veruca, thinking that I'm gonna save her life from my squirrel friends. _"Leave her there!"_ I said in squirrel language. Then I landed a few feet from her. _"Give her the cherry,"_ I instructed. My squirrel friend on her cheast got closer to her face, and dangled a cherry over her mouth. Veruca nervously opened it, and the squirrel put the cherry in her mouth. I can already hear Mr. Salt say "what's going on?!" to Mr. Wonka. Once Veruca swallowed it, her skin immediately turned red. I smiled seeing this. "Let her go now," I said, then the squirrels obeyed and gone back to their seats, but _I_ kept her down this time.

"Ray," she said whimpering, "What're you doing?" I smiled at her, and then felt her body begin to expand with cherry juice. "Oh nothing, just teaching you a lesson," I said. As she was being inflated, I had undone the jacket to her outfit as her belly began to show. Veruca whimpered in fear like she was gonna pop, but no, she didn't. When her inflation was done, she ended up being the 1971Willy Wonka inflation. Still scared, I rubbed her stomach to comfort her. "There, there, Veruca. I won't hurt you," I said calmly, then brushed away her wavy brown hair from her face.

I saw her swallow nervously, and she calmed down a bit. "Veruca, when you found out about the Golden Tickets, what did you tell your parents?" I asked, and she swallowed nervously again.

"I asked them about finding me a Golden Ticket, and my daddy made his workers for his nut factory to open up the chocolate bars," Veruca answered.

"And every day when you didn't have the ticket, how did you feel?" Ray asked.

"Anxious, impatient, demanding. And I said terrible things to my parents, yelling in their faces," Veruca replied, starting to tear up.

"And how does that make you feel?" I asked, still rubbing her belly.

"Like a selfish, greedy, heartless, unappreciated, spoiled brat, I feel terrible for what I've done," she said, crying. I saw Mr. Wonka let Mr. Salt in here, seeing him walked down the steps. _"Leave the rich man alone,"_ I said, and the squirrels obeyed. "Do you want a squirrel now?" I asked her, turning to her. And she shook her head. "Do you owe your parents and Violet an apology?" I gave her a final question, and she nodded her head.

Once Mr. Salt came to us, he kneeled next to his daughter. "Veruca, are you alright?" he asked, and she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, father. And… I'm sorry how I treated you and mother, also for being a brat… do you forgive me?" Veruca asked, crying more. "Veruca, of course I forgive you. And you're my little princess," Mr. Salt said. But Vercua shook her head, "I'm no longer you're little princess, I'm now your growing daughter," she said, and I smiled.

Mr. Salt hugged his cherry daughter, and he started crying too. I look at Mr. Wonka and he's giving me two thumbs up with a smile. Then I let this daughter/father last for a few minutes before I took Mr. Salt with his daughter to the Juicing Room, but Veruca wasn't rolled, she was carried in her father's arms. "Sorry that you had to carry your… heavily inflated daughter in here," I apologized. "It's alright, she wasn't too heavy," Mr. Salt said. He set her daughter down as Violet came out of the juicing machine with blue skin, but both Violet and her mother were shocked seeing Veruca as a cherry.

Veruca sighed as she waited for her to be laughed at. Her mother does, but not Violet. "Veruca, what happened?" Violet asked. "Um, i–it's a long story. But I'm sorry for saying that your mom should put you in the country fair," Veruca apologized, "still friends?" Violet nodded and hugged Veruca, "still friends," Violet said, and the two girls smile.

"Okay Violet, cannot wait to get back into competition?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked her daughter. Violet let go of Veruca, then smiles at her mother, "yep, this time I'll play fair to the others than being Lil' Miss Perfect," Violet said. Her mother gave her a confused look, "what? Violet, you've got to be kidding, you love to win and be a champion," Mrs. Beauregarde said. "I do," Violet said, looking into her mother's eyes, "but I don't love it as much as being a fair sport."

Mrs. Beauregarde was in shock, "Violet Beauregarde, you've got to be mistaken! You don't like being a loser, it makes you feel weak and worthless," Mrs. Beauregarde said. "But I don't mind losing now, it's what makes me fair to the others, and I'm proud of it!" Violet said, giving her mother a smile. "Besides, I feel guilty being a jerk. Including to Willy Wonka and the others," Violet added, then held her mom's hands "and I think you shouldn't make me be so competitive towards others, also you should be happy and accept the new me. Even though I turned over a new leaf, it doesn't prevent me from being your Violet Beauregarde."

Violet then hugged her mom, Mrs. Beauregarde smiles and hugs her daughter back. Ah, I feel like I'm on a role today. I thought happily. Veruca was restored to normal, including her skin. But Violet and her mom didn't mind the blue skin. Besides, Violet liked her nickname I gave her; Bleu–regarde. We met up with the others; Augustus Gloop and Mike TeeVee including their parents. Augustus was covered in chocolate, licking himself off like a dog as his mother tells him to stop. But Mike looks like someone flattened and stretched him out like Play–doh or Silly Putty.

We were outside in the snow, I look up and see a flying Glass Elevator with Charlie, Mr. Wonka and Charlie's grandpa/uncle in it. Violet, Verca, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Beauregarde, and I wave to them as they flew by. I then enter the factory after telling my friends and their parents' goodbye, and Mighty stands in front of me, having his arms out like he wants me to hug him. So I run and jump in his arms, and we had a nice bro' hug. "You did well, Ray," Mighty said, and I give him a smile, "thank you, I try," I say.

He puts me down and hands me yellow gumball, I pop it in my mouth and it tastes like lemon, a sweet lemon. Mighty pops his red gumball in his mouth, smiling back at me. My belly started to feel really full and start to have a slight tummy ache. Am I having a fever or something? I ask myself, until I saw my belly bulging from under my suit. "Mighty, you didn't!" I said, smiling. "Oh yes I did!" he said, smiling back with his belly bulging too, and his yellow skin was now red.

Suddenly me and Mighty's front, hips and butt all began to bloat outwards, catching up to our grown belly, followed by thighs. "I cannot believe you did this, Mighty. I cannot believe you!" I said, bumping my bloated hips against him. "Oh really now? I cannot believe you did this!" Mighty said, bumping his hips against me now. The both of us laughed as we bumped into each other a few times.

Then we did small hip twists, feeling sweet juice sloshing around inside. Our bodies were getting larger and larger by the minute. me and Mighty's tummies bloated out further and further, along with their bottoms, waists and backs, while the legs and arms also bloated up, making Ray and Mighty unable to move them.

"Um, Mighty. What kind of juice are you being filled with?" I asked. "Cherry juice, why?" Mighty answered my question, questioning why I wanted to know. "No reason, just curious," I said. Then we felt our arms and legs become absorbed into our sphering body. Our feet still touched the ground, as our arms absorbed and let our hands stick out with our wrists. But legs absorbed, letting our feet stick out with our ankles. Soon I felt something weird in my tummy, probably telling us that it's over.

"Hi Ray," I heard, then I turn seeing Markus. "Hi Mark," I said before yawning, then Mighty yawned, and finally Markus. "Boy, I feel really tired," I said, and then Markus started tipping me and Mighty to the ground. "How about I roll you guys to the Sleeping Room? I made the room myself incase Ray wants to sleep the night as a lemon," Markus said. Then he rolled us with other Oompa Loompas to his Sleeping Room.

The walls and floor were covered in thick soft blue memory foam with blueberry designs on them, but the ceiling was painted in blue. The only thing in the room was a bed… but it was no ordinary.

It was a huge thick grey memory foam pie pan on the outside part, and pie crust brown on the inner.

Inside of it was a brown blanket with a memory foam pillow. The bed was set on a short, huge, thick wooden table covered in thick black memory foam. But instead of just a flat wooden surface the bed was sitting on, there were long, thick wooden planks that were an inch apart from each other, covered in thick silver memory foam.

Around the table was a black square tent, it was the same length as the table so there isn't any extra space. The closing of it was a curved corner square so the zipper can easily close it, but if you did, the tent would look like an oven.

The bed is seven feet big and one foot tall. The table is ten feet length, five feet width, and two feet off the ground. The tent is ten feet length, five feet width and six feet tall. And the closing is three feet tall (from the table's top and up) also length (thankfully there is a string on the zipper.)

The Oompas then placed us in the pan bed. It was so soft and comfortable that I could nap in it everyday. Markus fixed the pillow so then it would be under my head. "Sweet Dreams, you two," Markus said, zipping up the tent. The lights then turned off, and I slept happily with the warm blankets on me.


End file.
